Sonho de Infância
by apsag aniram
Summary: Stella tem a oportunidade de realizar o sonho de qualquer menina
1. Chapter 1

Já fazia ano que Stella havia deixado N.Y. para trabalhar em N.O. O trabalho na nova cidade era agradável, seus colegas eram simpáticos e desde o início já haviam ocupado-se em faze-la sentir-se como parte do mundo deles, mas mesmo tentado o máximo que podia nenhum deles era sua família, nenhum deles era Don, Danny, Lindsay, Sid, Sheldon, Adam, e definitivamente nenhum deles era Mac.

Após se mudar para a nova cidade ela fazia questão de manter contato com sua equipe, única família que ela tivera, quem a protegesse e preocupam-se com ela. Sua vida havia mudado extremamente após sua mudança, ela lembrava todos os dias como ela ter aceitado o emprego de chefe do laboratório criminal de Nova Orleans e pedido para que sua amiga e companheira Jo ocupasse sua posição no laboratório de Nova York mudara sua vida e a fizera sentir tão só quanto ela se sentia quando morava no orfanato onde passara toda sua infância. Após o quinto mês após sua mudança o contato foi passando a ser mais raro, até que depois de mais um mês o contato cessou.

O dia começara como qualquer dia desde que se mudara. Já estava em seu escritório a algum tempo quando um senhor adentrou seu local de trabalho. Ela levantou sua cabeça e viu um alto senhor, olhos azuis e cabelos grisalhos. Os olhos do novo visitante enchiam-se de lágrimas e sua anfitriã olhou-o com curiosidade. Seguindo o olhar de Stella ele sentou-se em uma das cadeiras a frente dela. Não demorou para que ele começasse a falar:

- Me desculpe por minha reação ao chegar aqui, são muitos pensamentos nesse momento em minha mente.

- Não se preocupe com isto, sei como é entrar em um local que te faz lembrar de sua vida, também não conseguido controlar minhas ações nesses momentos. Mas como eu poderia ajudar-lhe?

- Ouvi muito sobre você senhorita Stella e gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre a história que levou você a se tornar quem é hoje!

- Quem gostaria de saber?

- Me desculpe, com o imprevisto ocorrido anteriormente esqueci-me de me apresentar, sou Marco Bellini, trabalho em um grupo de forças táticas italiano Berlli.

- Conheço muito bem o grupo responsável por tantas ações táticas. Por favor me perdoe, mas com tudo que já vi e vivi não posso deixar de me assegurar. Eu não sei muito sobre minha vida antes dos meus dois anos de idade, quando minha mãe me trouxe para os Estados Unidos, já que nasci na Grécia. Sei que quando estávamos juntas aqui nos tivemos um acidente e ela morreu. Depois disso passei por diversos lares de adoção e não deixei de sofrer como diversas outras crianças. Quando me tornei maior de idade resolvi que eu deveria diminuir o sofrimento de famílias como eu perderam suas famílias. Entrei para a academia de polícia e depois de me esforçar muito e acabei me tornando quem sou hoje - ao acabar de contar-lhe sua história as lágrimas já corriam soltas em relembrar tudo que sofrera em sua vida.

- Contarei-lhe minha história, que também como a sua esta repleta de sofrimentos, mas antes tenho outra pergunta, você nunca chegou a sentir-se parte de uma família?

- Mais ou menos, eu formei uma família com meus parceiros em N.Y., com eles sempre me senti querida e protegida. Sinto falta deles, mas não tem o que fazer, eu sempre coloquei meu trabalho a cima de tudo já que não tinha uma família para cuidar e ser cuidada e o maior erro da minha vida foi abandonar minha equipe, minha única e verdadeira família, por conta de meu trabalho.

- Vou começar minha história agora, mas se em qualquer momento se sentir incomodada ou tiver alguma pergunta sinta-se livre para falar...

- Mas por que eu me sentiria incomodada?- seu olhar questionador era visível por trás das lágrimas que cessaram.

- Apenas ouça… Meu trabalho sempre foi algo de família então desde jovem já trabalho no Berlli. Meu trabalho me levou a uma família de origem italiana, grega e austríaca. Eles eram a família real austríaca e na época estavam tendo problemas com a segurança por haver um grupo radical ameaçando-os de morte. Eu levei a parte mais jovem da família comigo para uma pequena vila grega de onde as princesas nasceram. Vivemos lá por um tempo e com as circunstâncias acabamos por passar muito tempo juntos. Me apaixonei pela princesa caçula, a qual tive a sorte de também ter se apaixonado por mim. Após namorarmos por um ano, com o consentimento de seus pais e sua família casei-me com a princesa. Dez meses depois tivemos uma linda menininha. Ela era tão bela quanto sua linda mãe, mas logo um dos perseguidores nos encontrou. Pedi para meu irmão, que nunca tivera seu nome relacionado com o Berlli, que levasse as duas mulheres mais importantes da minha vida, juntamente com seu amigo relacionado com arte, imaginei ser o disfarce perfeito, já que minha amada tinha alguns quadros em museus nacionais gregos. Com ela nos Estates decidi que uma de suas irmãs e sua família deveria ir para a casa de minha família em uma minúscula vila perto de onde havia nascido. A outra deveria ir para uma cidade da Amazônia. Durante o processo a irmã mais velha perdera o filho e o marido, a irmã do meio morreu deixando sua filha e marido, e eu recebi a notícia de que as mulheres da minha vida haviam morrido em um acidente de carro aqui nos Estados Unidos, assim como meu irmão. Meu mundo desmoronou e eu não tive coragem de voltar a me comunicar com os poucos sobreviventes além do estritamente necessário. Esse ano, enquanto pesquisava por causa de um de meus clientes e um nome se destacou, assim como sua história.

- Qual era o nome de sua esposa?- já era possível ver que as lágrimas nos olhos de ambos.

- Sophia Bonasera

- Você está aqui para se apresentar a mim como meu pai?

- Vim aqui pedir perdão por não ter te encontrado enquanto ainda era uma criança, por ter lhe causado tanto sofrimento em sua vida.

- Eu…eu…não sei o que dizer…

- Me perdoe por favor.

- Pelo que contou você sofreu tanto quanto eu, não há o que eu deva perdoar, a culpa não é sua, só … só me de um tempo para pensar, preciso falar com alguém …


	2. Chapter 2

O mundo é realmente irônico. Depois de tanto tempo procurando pistas de sua origem elas encontraram Stella. Depois de tanto tempo tentando superar seus traumas de infância e a falta de sua família, quando a falta de sua família já não se mostra tão presente e seus traumas foram praticamente superados tudo volta a tona e Stella encontrou o que sempre procurou. Mas o mais irônico é que após seis meses sem falar com Mac, quando o seu mundo desmoronou totalmente e só restaram escombros a única pessoa que vinha a sua mente e que ela sabia que podia ajuda-la a reconstruir tudo era ele.

- Eu já vou indo…Tenho que estar em N.Y. em cinco horas

- Você se importaria se eu lhe acompanhasse?

- Seria um enorme prazer ter sua companhia.

- Só tenho que verificar a disponibilidade de lugares em seu vôo.

- Não se preocupe, o avião é do Berlli.

- Obrigada

- Quer passar em sua casa antes?

- Não, só quero chegar o quanto antes.

- Então vamos!

A viagem não foi muito longa, apenas as quatro horas necessárias. A conversa fez com que o tempo passasse mais rapidamente e fez-me sentir como se já nos conhecemos a séculos. Após a aterrissagem Marco avisou Stella que deveria ir a uma cena de crime pela relação próxima da vitima com seu cliente, e perguntou se caso tivesse problemas ela poderia ajudar-lhe com os CSIs. A cena não era muito distante do aeroporto e em poucos instantes já estavam no destino.

- Como posso ajudar-lhes – perguntou um dos policiais responsáveis por vigiar a cena

- Gostaríamos de falar com Det. Taylor

- Vou chama-lo – o policial respondeu rispidamente

Após alguns instantes foi possível ouvir os berros de um detetive nada alegre questionando o motivo de o policial não ter perguntado o motivo e quem estava procurando por ele, e simplesmente ter atrapalhado-o em sue trabalho. O coração de Stella começou a bater mais forte ao ouvir o som daquela voz, mesmo estando tão arredio e estressado.

- Oi – foi o único som que Stella conseguiu fazer ao vê-lo.

- Stell, senti tanto a sua falta…

- Você nem imagina o quanto me culpo de ter te deixado….que….quer dizer o time, o time, isso.

- Não aguento mais não estar ao seu lado – e com essa frase ele correu, segurou a cintura de Stella com a mão esquerda e com a direita o seu rosto. Seus rostos foram se aproximando até que ambos sentiram que fogos de artificio brilhavam em toda Nova York, até mesmo Marco pode sentir o poder daquele beijo.


	3. Chapter 3

O beijo provou-se mais que poderoso quando após cinco minutos o beijo ainda ocorria. Quando o ar do pulmão de ambos acabou totalmente eles se separaram. Demoraram mais quase dez minutos da intensa troca de olhares entre o novo casal, até Marco mostrar-se presente tossindo meio sem jeito.

- Não quero interromper-lhes, já que Stella já me contou o quanto esperado foi este beijo – neste momento as bochechas de Stella já se encontravam mais vermelha que um pimentão – só queria saber se teria alguma chance de você me ajudar a ter informações sobre este caso; meu cliente esta envolvido com sua vitima.

- Desculpe, mas você ainda não se apresentou… – disse Mac

- Esse é Marco Bellini, ele é agente do Berlli, o grupo de forças táticas italianas – Stella avisou-o

- Tem os problemas com a autorização de contar sobre o caso – Mac informou com desanimo

- Por favor … – Stella fez cara de tristeza e bico para Mac

- Não sei como você sobreviveu tanto tempo com ela fazendo essa carinha sempre que quer alguma coisa – disse Marco com um sorriso carinhoso

- Sinceramente eu também não sei senhor

- Me chame apenas de Marco, por favor

- Então pode me chamar de Mac

- Sem querer atrapalhar sua conversa, mas eu tenho outros planos quanto o que faremos esta tarde Mac, então vocês poderiam por favor resolver o assunto do caso?

- Procure Detetive Don Flack e avise-o que pedi que lhe mantenha atualizado no caso, hoje não voltarei ao trabalho! – avisou Mac distraído com o imenso e maravilhoso sorriso que Stella lhe deu.

- Obrigada. Aproveitem bastante... e Stella não esqueça que pretendo te levar comigo para Austria amanhã cedo

Após Marco se afastar Mac olhou para Stella sem entender o que ocorrera e qual era exatamente a relação entre ela e Marco. Apenas o olhar que ele lançou já foi o bastante para que Stella entendesse o que incomodava Mac naquele instante.

- É sobre isso que queria conversar, ele entrou em meu escritório e contou-me a historia de sua vida, que por acaso eu faço parte, Mac eu vim falar com você porque ele me contou ser meu pai e que minha família mora na Austria.

- N…nã…não sei o que dizer

- Vim por saber que você é a única pessoa que confio para me ajudar agora, além de já não aguentar mais viver longe de você.

- Adorei a informação sobre o quanto você não consegue ficar longe de mim, mas ainda estou um pouco confuso quanto o assunto sua família. – informou-lhe com um olhar muito apaixonado

- Eu lhe explico tudo depois, mas como já lhe disse, tenho planos para nós dois hoje.

O olhar de Mac iluminou-se, fazendo com que o sorriso de Stella aumentasse e desestruturando Mac. Em milésimos de segundos suas bocas já estavam unidas como se o mundo dependesse que elas se mantenham deste modo. Como sincronizados Don, Danny, Lindsay e Sheldon entraram neste momento na cena do crime e viram Mac beijando uma mulher como se sua vida dependesse disso. Os sorrisos espalharam-se pelo rosto de todos ao mesmo tempo. Não quiseram estragar o beijo que todos sabiam ser muito especial para Mac, mesmo sem saber que é a garota, por tanto continuaram seu caminho para o local onde o corpo se encontrava.


End file.
